La leyenda de Goroba Nico
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras la caída en desgracia de su familia, Nico recorre las tierras del Sahel con ánimo furioso. Cierto día, su mujer de confianza le dice que vaya a Sariam, capital del reino, para cambiar su suerte. ¿Lo conseguirá? Historia basada en una leyenda africana.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Como ya saben mis lectores, a veces me gusta sacar cuentos del baúl y adaptarlos para ustedes. Esta historia no es la excepción, así que, para el disfrute de todos, otro cuento del tío SilentDrago. Nos vemos abajo con más detalles.**

* * *

 **La leyenda de Goroba Nico**

En tiempos remotos, en las soleadas tierras del Sahel, gobernaba la poderosa dinastía Nishikino. Bajo su paraguas, varias familias de la zona se hicieron de un nombre y prestigio. Entre esas familias destacaban los Yazawa, y digo destacaban porque, tras la muerte del patriarca y varios reveses de fortuna, los Yazawa perdieron todo su renombre y se convirtieron en unos parias a los ojos de los demás. Por lo mismo, Nico, la hija mayor de la familia, vagaba de un lugar a otro con el mal humor como único sentimiento reflejado en su rostro.

A pesar de que su familia ya no contaba con el prestigio de antaño, la pelinegra seguía siendo sumamente temida por sus habilidades de guerrera, cosa que ella aprovechaba para maltratar a los humildes pobladores de los pueblos que visitaba, normalmente pidiéndoles tareas imposibles de cumplir. Por ejemplo, obligaba a los herreros a arreglarle las armas sin usar el fuego ni el fuelle, le exigía a una persona cualquiera que cosiese el cráneo de un hipopótamo con cuero o cosas similares. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más cruel y violenta se ponía Nico, por lo que la gente un día se cansó y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

La ojirrubí solo tenía una persona de confianza, Tsubasa, su música personal, una chica mucho más razonable que su jefa. Por lo mismo, la gente del último pueblo que visitaron se le acercó con rostros tristes y una única petición:

\- Por favor, tú eres la única a la que escucha. Haz que se vaya de aquí y deje de someternos a su barbarie. Te lo rogamos.

\- Bien, veré qué puedo hacer.

Unos días después, Tsubasa se acercó a Nico y le dijo:

\- ¿Sabes, Nico-san? Creo que estás descargando tu furia con las personas equivocadas. Si quieres desquitarte con alguien, deberías hacerlo con el líder de los Nishikino.

\- … Tienes razón. Sus lacayos se han encargado de humillarnos y él lo permite. Vayamos a Sariam; pronto sabrá quién es Nico Yazawa.

Las chicas prepararon sus caballos y se marcharon a la capital del reino.

Tras varios días de cabalgata, llegaron a un pequeño poblado rural cercano a Sariam. Queriendo tantear el terreno antes de actuar, Nico le pidió albergue a un labrador. En la humilde cabaña escondió su caballo y sus armas, yendo a explorar con la ropa que el campesino le prestó.

\- Así que esto es Sariam.

Al explorar las calles, se dio cuenta de que la ciudad era bastante rica y la gente parecía vivir bien. No obstante eso, Nico tenía sus propios planes. Queriendo saber más de la boca de los propios habitantes, decidió pedir un trabajo.

Golpeó la puerta de la casa de la herrera local, esperando que la contrataran.

\- ¿Sí? –gruñó la mujer.

\- Disculpe, ¿tiene algún empleo disponible para esta pobre chica?

\- Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que tires del fuelle.

\- Acepto.

Tras unos meses trabajando en la herrería, Nico aprendió bastante sobre las costumbres de la ciudad, así como sobre detalles de la familia real.

\- Así que el rey tiene tres hijas.

\- Sí, las dos mayores están casadas con guerreras muy hábiles y valientes; pero la menor, Maki, sigue soltera.

\- Conque soltera…

\- Exactamente. Esa chica es demasiado orgullosa. En su dedo meñique lleva siempre un anillo de plata y dice que la única mujer digna de ser su esposa es aquella a la que le quede el anillo. Varias lo han intentado y a ninguna le ha calzado.

Los eventos para encontrarle esposa a Maki se hacían de manera más o menos periódica, y resultó que al día siguiente se realizaría uno nuevo en la plaza principal de Sariam. Muchas mujeres que se consideraban dignas de convertirse en parte de la familia real se presentaron y lo intentaron, pero como ocurría siempre, a ninguna le entró el dichoso anillo.

\- Papá, esto es demasiado aburrido. ¿No podemos terminar ya?

\- Maki, ya sabes mi respuesta. Tienen que venir tantas mujeres como sea posible; no permitiré que seas la única de mis hijas sin casar.

\- Vamos, Maki-chan, estar casada no es tan malo –le dijo la mayor de sus hermanas, una chica de cabello morado.

\- Opino igual que Nozomi-nee, Maki-chan. Ojalá que tu futura esposa sea una chica linda y que te quiera mucho, mucho, mucho –la secundó su otra hermana, una joven de cabello grisáceo.

La respuesta a eso fue un resoplido.

\- Disculpe, majestad…

El monarca se fijó en la mujer con la mano levantada.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Tienes algo importante que decir?

\- En mi herrería trabaja una chica que puede ser una buena candidata.

\- Tráela enseguida.

Unos minutos después, la herrera volvió con Nico. Maki, al verla tan sucia y harapienta, se espantó. Rogaba que le pasara lo mismo que a las demás y no parecía disimularlo mucho.

\- Saludos, Majestad –dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- Me lo comentaron.

\- Toma el anillo. Veamos si te queda.

Para horror de Maki, el anillo de plata calzó perfectamente en el pequeño dedo de Nico. Habiendo sido testigo presencial de los hechos, y ya algo cansado de la altanería de su hija menor, el rey finalmente dijo:

\- Felicitaciones, te casarás con mi hija.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No quiero casarme con una pordiosera!

\- ¡Suficiente, Maki! ¿Acaso vas a incumplir las condiciones que tú misma pusiste? Esta chica pasó la prueba, así que desde ahora es tu prometida, y no se diga más.

Maki protestó y le suplicó a su padre que lo reconsiderara, pero él se mantuvo inflexible y ordenó que se preparara todo para la boda. Esa misma tarde, Nico se convirtió en una mujer casada y Maki, en la chica más desdichada del mundo, eso de acuerdo a sus propias palabras.

Tan molesta estaba la pelirroja que ambas durmieron en camas separadas.

Meses después, una horda de invasores tuaregs asaltó los establos del rey Nishikino y escapó con varias cabezas de ganado. Decidido a recuperar a sus animales, el monarca reunió a sus mejores guerreros, incluyendo a sus cuñadas, y les ordenó que siguieran a los saqueadores.

\- Disculpe, su Majestad, pero yo no tengo ningún animal para perseguirlos –le dijo Nico.

\- No hay problema. Puedo ofrecerte alguno de mis caballos.

\- No sé montar. Quizás con un burro pueda resultarme más fácil.

Aunque estaba muy confundido, el rey decidió cumplir la petición. Así, montada en su burro, Nico emprendió su marcha… en dirección contraria a donde debía ir. La gente que la vio comenzó a burlarse de ella y a injuriarla, pero nadie estaba más dolido que Maki, quien lloraba y se preguntaba por qué tuvo que casarse con una cobarde.

Al cabo de un rato, Nico llegó a la casa del labrador donde se había ocultado tiempo atrás, bajó rápidamente del burro y entró. Tsubasa se encontraba en el interior.

\- ¡Nico-san! Qué sorpresa. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

\- Tsubasa, me casé –dijo la pelinegra de repente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

\- Con Maki, la hija menor del rey Nishikino. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de conversar. Los tuaregs atacaron los establos de mi suegro y se robaron el ganado. Debo ir a combatir.

Mientras hablaba, Nico cambió sus harapos por su ropa de guerrera. También se maquilló el rostro con pintura roja y negra.

\- Prepara mi caballo. Salgo enseguida.

\- Como digas.

Armada y lista para la batalla, Nico montó su caballo y se dirigió a luchar.

Cuando llegó al sitio de combate, los guerreros del rey Nishikino la vieron y comenzaron a especular sobre su identidad.

\- Creo que es el Demonio.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso?

\- Sí. Lo mejor será que se ponga de nuestra parte o no podremos ganar.

Unos cuantos se acercaron a Nico, a quien no reconocieron.

\- ¿Eres el Demonio?

\- Por supuesto que lo soy –respondió la ojirrubí con cierta arrogancia.

\- Necesitamos que nos ayudes a derrotar a los tuaregs. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- ¿Acaso no saben que la ayuda del Demonio no es gratis? Primero necesito saber unas cosas: ¿cuántas nueras del rey Nishikino están peleando ahora mismo?

\- Dos. Tiene una tercera, pero esa es una cobarde y huyó.

Nico se molestó por el comentario, pero prefirió hacerse la tonta.

\- Quiero que las dos nueras del rey vengan aquí ahora mismo.

Al poco rato, una rubia y una peliazul se ubicaron frente a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Para qué nos necesitas? –preguntó la primera.

\- Supongo que los hombres les dijeron que voy a colaborar con ustedes. Solamente pido una cosa a cambio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la peliazul.

\- Veo que tienen unas cabelleras muy bonitas. Las quiero como pago a mis servicios.

Las cuñadas de Nico se tomaron el cabello con espanto.

\- ¡¿Por qué haríamos algo así?! –exclamó la rubia.

\- Como quieran. Quizás los tuaregs sean más razonables.

\- ¡Alto, alto, alto!... Cooperaremos. ¿Pero qué les diremos a nuestras esposas y a nuestros conocidos? No van a creer cualquier historia.

\- Díganles que un tuareg les arrancó el cabello. Es una batalla, suena lógico, ¿no?

A pesar de sus temores, las chicas aceptaron pagar el precio. De sendos espadazos, Nico se hizo con las cabelleras de sus cuñadas, quedando ambas con el pelo corto.

\- Todo está listo. Ahora a matar a unos cuantos tuaregs.

Yendo con todo, la pelinegra se lanzó contra sus enemigos. Varios cayeron víctimas del acero de sus armas. Al finalizar la batalla, los súbditos del rey Nishikino se alzaron con la victoria, recuperando de paso los animales robados.

\- Bien, ya cumplí con mi deber aquí.

Aprovechando los festejos, Nico se escabulló y cabalgó de vuelta a la casa del labrador. Ahí se quitó su ropa de combate, volvió a vestir sus harapos y regresó a Sariam montada en el burro que le prestaron. Los ciudadanos no la dejaron en paz, dedicándole insultos y burlas por su cobardía.

Al volver al palacio, se topó con la mirada dolida y furiosa de Maki, quien se largó casi inmediatamente tras verla. En contraste, las otras dos nueras del rey recibían vítores por su valentía en el campo de batalla, y si bien habían perdido sus largas cabelleras, seguían contando con el respaldo de todos.

\- Malditos sean esos tuaregs. Miren que cortarles el cabello a dos chicas tan valerosas

\- Eh…, sí. Qué malvados son.

\- Totalmente.

\- Por suerte siguen con nosotras –dijo la hija mayor besando a su rubia esposa.

\- Sí, no sabríamos qué hacer sin ustedes –afirmó la peligris abrazando a su mujer de cabello azul.

Por su parte, Maki lloraba sola en su habitación.

 _\- Papá, no solo me entregaste a una mujer sucia, sino también a una cobarde. Todos se burlan de mí por su culpa. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Te lo dije!_

A la mañana siguiente, los tuaregs se encaminaron a Sariam decididos a vengar su derrota. Habiendo divisado la nube de polvo que se aproximaba y sabiendo que una nueva batalla era inminente, los guerreros se prepararon para luchar otra vez. Sin embargo, Nico nuevamente tomó su burro y escapó a la casa del labrador. Por supuesto, los que la vieron se burlaron de ella y Maki lloró por la vergüenza que eso le provocaba.

\- ¡Cobarde! ¡No eres más que una cobarde!

Ya en su refugio secreto, Nico le pidió a Tsubasa que preparara su caballo y sus armas para el combate.

\- Los tuaregs vienen por la revancha. Necesito todo listo ahora.

\- Como digas.

Armada y maquillada, Nico se montó a su caballo y emprendió el regreso a Sariam.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del palacio, la pelinegra escuchó un grito que reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡Maki-chan!

En la habitación que compartía la pareja, estaba un grupo de tuaregs que intentaba llevarse a la pelirroja. Nico se encontró con esa escena y no pudo soportarlo.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes, suéltenla ahora mismo!

Los invasores hicieron caso omiso de la amenaza y se abalanzaron sobre la pelinegra. Esta los esquivó con gran habilidad y contraatacó con tal violencia que ninguno de sus agresores escapó con vida del cuarto. Desafortunadamente para ella, uno de los tuaregs logró causarle una profunda herida en el muslo antes de caer.

 _\- No me esperaba esto_ –pensó en medio del dolor.

\- Tú… Tú eres mi salvadora –dijo Maki sin reconocer a su esposa y llorando de gratitud–. Pensé que ellos iban a raptarme… Te debo mi vida.

Luego sus morados ojos se dirigieron a la pierna lastimada de la de cabellos negros.

\- Te lastimaron por mi culpa. Déjame ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Las suaves manos de Maki comenzaron a limpiar la herida de Nico. De no ser por su maquillaje, se habría notado el sonrojo que adornaba su cara en ese momento.

 _\- Maki-chan…_

Tras terminar la limpieza, la princesa arrancó un trozo de su vestido y lo ató al muslo de Nico.

\- Con eso debe bastar por el momento.

\- Gracias por tus atenciones, princesa. Ahora debo marcharme.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre?

\- Me temo que eso es confidencial. Adiós, princesa.

Nico se marchó antes de que Maki intentara detenerla. Con su mera presencia, los tuaregs que aún asolaban Sariam huyeron despavoridos. Tras cumplir su trabajo, regresó a la casa del labrador.

\- ¡Nico-san, estás herida! –exclamó Tsubasa al verla llegar.

\- Es un pequeño precio por la seguridad de mi esposa.

\- ¿Pero y si los tuaregs vuelven?

\- Después de lo que hice, no creo que tengan ganas de regresar –respondió sonriendo.

La pelinegra se despojó de su ropa de combate y de su maquillaje y regresó a la ciudad en el burro. Por supuesto, y como había sido la tónica, fue recibida con insultos y críticas mordaces por parte de los ciudadanos. En cuanto a su esposa, no salió a verla: estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la extraña que la salvó de los tuaregs.

Llegada la noche, Nico se acostó en su cama. Maki hacía mucho que lo había hecho en la suya, dándole la espalda a su mujer como siempre. Eso sí, la pelirroja no podía conciliar el sueño; seguía pensando en su salvadora, a la que comparaba con su cobarde cónyuge.

 _\- Si tan solo me hubiese casado con una chica así… Ella sí valía la pena, no como esa… esa… esa…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido leve pero audible. Al parecer, algo estaba goteando.

 _\- ¿Y eso?_

Maki se volteó y vio a Nico durmiendo en su cama. Fue entonces que miró su muslo y notó algo que la sorprendió: un hilo de sangre que llegaba hasta el suelo. No fue lo único: la herida estaba vendada, y el trozo de venda era de su propio vestido.

Sin comprender qué estaba pasando, Maki se levantó y se acercó a Nico, quien se agitaba un poco. La movió para despertarla, y en cuanto esta lo hizo, los morados ojos de la princesa se clavaron en los rubíes de su mujer.

\- Dime, ¿cómo te hiciste esa herida?

\- Piénsalo –dijo Nico con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Y quién te vendó?

\- Piénsalo.

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad?

\- La hija de un noble.

Cuando Maki se enteró de la verdad, comenzó a sentirse como una completa estúpida. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que su cuerpo tiritara.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¡Perdóname! –exclamó arrojándose a los brazos de Nico–. ¡No debí haberte tratado como lo hice! ¡Dije que eras una inmunda, una cobarde, una indigna! ¡Te desprestigié! ¡Y tú fuiste la que me salvó de ellos! ¡La que nos salvó! ¡Yo soy la indigna aquí!

\- Ya, ya, Maki-chan, ya pasó. Tú no sabías nada –dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su esposa–. Lo importante es que estás bien y que los tuaregs no te secuestraron.

Algo interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor? La pierna me está empezando a doler otra vez.

La pelirroja no se negó. Trató la lesión con tanto cuidado que daba la impresión de que sanaría pronto.

\- Hay otro favor que quiero pedirte. ¿Puedo?

\- Claro.

\- No le comentes a nadie sobre mi verdadera identidad. Yo misma lo haré cuando salga el sol.

Ya más calmada, Nico se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero Maki le dijo antes:

\- Nico-chan...

\- ¿Sí?

La pelirroja tomó el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, el primero entre ambas.

\- Gracias.

Esa noche fue también la primera en la que ambas durmieron en la misma cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Nico salió del palacio discretamente y se dirigió a la casa del labrador. La única que estaba enterada de su salida era Maki, quien reunió a toda la gente importante de la ciudad en la plaza principal.

\- Tsubasa, es el momento de mostrarnos en Sariam. Toma tus cosas, porque nos vamos enseguida.

\- Por fin. Ya me estaba aburriendo de pasar tanto tiempo aquí.

Pasado un rato y acompañada de Tsubasa, Nico hizo ingreso a la ciudad montando su caballo y vistiendo su ropa de combate. Lo único diferente en ella era que no estaba usando su maquillaje de guerra, por lo que muchos de los que la insultaban la reconocieron, espantándose al ver que la cobarde esposa de la princesa y la heroína de la ciudad eran la misma persona.

Tras llegar a la plaza de la ciudad, la pelinegra llamó a su mujer:

\- ¡Maki-chan!

Esta se acercó con gran alegría, dándole un beso en la boca para sorpresa de todos.

\- Dinos, ¿quién eres en verdad? –preguntó el rey.

\- Su Majestad, soy Nico Yazawa, la heredera de la familia Yazawa, la misma que fue despreciada por muchos cuando la fortuna dejó de sonreírnos. Creo que al salvar dos veces a Sariam de los tuaregs he mostrado mi valía.

Los guerreros que lucharon junto a Nico la reconocieron como a su salvadora. Las únicas que se mostraron reticentes fueron sus cuñadas.

\- No podemos confiar en lo que dice.

\- Es verdad. Podría estar mintiendo.

\- ¿Reconocen esto?

La pelinegra sacó de entre sus ropas una cabellera rubia y una azul. Con eso, no les quedó más alternativa a las chicas que aceptar los hechos.

\- Ha quedado claro que hablas con la verdad, y creo que es justo darte una recompensa por toda tu ayuda –dijo el rey–. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Heredar el trono cuando muera?

\- Nico-san, piénsalo bien. Es tu oportunidad para conseguir lo que viniste a buscar –comentó Tsubasa.

La pelinegra vio a su esposa, quien estaba a su lado y la veía con los ojos brillantes. Finalmente, realizó su petición:

\- Lo único que quiero es que el honor de los Yazawa sea restaurado. En cuanto a mí, creo que ya tengo una recompensa invaluable.

A partir de ese momento, los parias del reino de los Nishikino volvieron a tener un lugar importante en la escala social. Nico, por su parte, también disfrutó de un nuevo estatus, por lo que los que antes se burlaban de ella salían corriendo con la cara llena de vergüenza cuando la veían pasar por los caminos.

Todo había cambiado en su vida.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿no se vengarán de Nico-chan por lo que les hizo a sus esposas?

\- Claro que no, Maki-chan. Ella nos salvó a todos. Además, el cabello vuelve a crecer.

\- Pudo haber pedido algo peor. Por suerte no lo hizo.

Maki tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

\- Vaya, alguien está enamorada. Y pensar que antes esa persona decía que su esposa era una mujer indigna.

\- … No quiero recordar eso. Ahora planeo concentrarme en mi futuro con Nico-chan.

Definitivamente el porvenir de Sariam lucía brillante.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Sé lo que muchos se preguntarán: "¿Cuál es la historia base?". Bueno, para aquellos con la duda, les cuento que la historia original se llama _La leyenda de Goroba-Dike_ y es originaria de Nigeria. El protagonista, el ya mencionado Goroba-Dike, en realidad venía de una rama lejana del clan Ardo (a quienes reemplazan los Nishikino aquí), y su molestia era por no tener su propio territorio, ya que no era el primogénito.  
**

 **Nombres originales en la historia: Tsubasa: Alal; rey Nishikino: rey Hamadi Ardo; Maki: Kode Ardo.**

 **Lo que Goroba-Dike les pidió a sus cuñados para ayudarlos con los tuaregs no fue cabello, sino una oreja a cada uno. Yo suavicé esa parte y le hice un guiño en el final. Dicho sea de paso, esa última escena es completamente mía.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Wattpad y Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
